Before the Fall
by Snowfire1996
Summary: I wasn't always the Night Fury the human's have come to call Toothless. I had a whole other life before I met him; a home; a mate. But the story isn't as happy as it may seem. By the time Hiccup found me, I was broken; never to see my mate or younglings again. These are my memories of them... and of Hiccup when our friendship only just started. (Rewrite of Toothless' Story)
1. Where it All Started

**Toothless Story Rewrite**

**Some characters are getting renamed (I don't want Warrior-like names) Also, major plots may get rewritten too.**

* * *

After ramming head-on into the red death's mace-like tail, I assumed Hiccup would correct our flight pattern to get us out of danger. That is, until I saw him falling to his death, unconscious.

"HICCUP!" I screamed. My body twisted uncontrollably through the air. Without my tail fin, I was just as much a goner as Hiccup. I gave the viking boy a long, thoughtful look, before deciding _his _life was more important than mine. After all, _he _was the one who saved _me. He _was the one who deserved so much more, and yet he never got it.

And looking back, I didn't even _deserve _to have a friend as good as him…

* * *

The first thing I remember seeing was my mother, Moonlight. Being a hatchling at the time, my memories are faded of that time period. But my mother is a sight no one ever forgets. Her dark blue body shimmered in the sunlight, like sapphire reflecting onto the walls of the den. I remember rolling into her belly after trying to chase my tail.

At the contact, she shifted her weight, and snapped her eyes open. I couldn't help but stare into her bright blue orbs, feeling almost hypnotized. After seeing me, she purred happily. "Well hello there, little one." She ran her tongue across my back, making me fall to my side. I tried to get back up, but my legs didn't want to seem to listen to me. I called out to my mother, hoping she could help.

She chuckled and gently pushed me upright. "It's alright, little one."

The only thing I remember after that, is suckling to get mother's warm milk.

It was a month later. Since hatching, I hadn't left the den, and I so desperately wanted to. "Momma? Can I go outside?" I asked her innocently.

"I've told you Noctus. The rest of the clan isn't ready for you." I whined and pulled my ears back. "But I wanna go outside, Momma!"

She snorted and picked me up by my tail. "I said _no_, Noctus."

I squirmed to get out of her hold, and ended up falling flat on my back. I cried out when a sting of pain went through my wing. Though I couldn't quite move them yet, didn't mean I couldn't feel them.

"Shh, shh. Mommy's here little one. Don't cry." She rubbed her cheek against me to comfort me. I wrapped my small form around her nose, and latched on as she lifted her head.

"Oh, Noctus… what am I going to do with you?" She sighed wistfully.

"Momma? Why can't I go outside?" She took a long, deep breath before answering. "Because Noctus… the clan doesn't want anything to do with you."

"Why not?" I tilted my head.

"Well, Night Fury mommies aren't supposed to have babies unless the leader of a clan says it's okay." I listened intently, trying to follow along.

"Your Daddy wasn't a leader. He… he was a rogue dragon." She closed her eyes, probably trying to shut out any bad memories of him.

"What's a rogue, Momma?"

"It's a dragon that lives alone."

I lowered my ears when I realized it meant my mother's mate was gone. I buried my face into her cheek. "You've still gots _me _though, Momma."

For a moment, tears seemed to form in her eyes, but they were gone in an instant. "And you'll always have _me_, Noctus."

After a few moments of silence, I asked, "What was Daddy like?" She seemed taken aback by the question, but she answered, "He was brave." She chuckled. "You look _exactly_ like him."

I curled into a ball next to her neck and listened further. "He was protective of me too… He didn't let anyone near me when he found out about you…" By the sound of it, she was glad he was. "When my father caught us talking about what to name you, he banished him. He didn't want to leave us, Noctus. He really didn't…" I saw the tears escaping her eyes, so I licked her chin.

"My father made me stay, just so you could join the clan… but I won't let that happen." Her eyes turned to me. "Listen to me, Noctus. Someday someone will come to take you away from me."

I shivered against her side. "I-I don't wanna leave you!"

She pressed her nose against me, inhaling my scent. "I know, little one. But you have to be strong, like Daddy was when he left us, alright?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to be strong, Momma. I want _you_!"

She sighed, and draped her wing over us. "When they take you, _promise _me, you won't forget me. You won't forget what your Momma did to keep you safe."

I felt the tears run down my face, but I didn't care. I just wanted to stay by her side forever. "I-I promise."

Through the next few months, my mother made me swear to that promise over and over again. At the time, I didn't know why, but after the events of the next day, I found out the answer.

It was about midnight when they came. At first, I thought it was a squirrel, but when I saw two gleaming yellow eyes outside the den, I shivered against my mother's side. The moment I did so, she was awake and alert. "What's wrong, Noctus?" I didn't even look at her. I was too frozen from fear as I stared at the black mass that casted a shadow over the two of us.

"She's over here."

My mother stood and shielded me. "You're not taking him without a fight." She growled. I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that whoever this was, they were going to take me away from her.

The intruder chuckled darkly, "I was hoping for that. Not every day I get a fight a traitor, now is it?"

"Come now, Raven. Leave her alone."

I whined when another set of yellow eyes peered into the den. "It's bad enough she's about to lose her only hatchling. She doesn't need you flaunting it off in her face too."

My mother's growl became deeper. "You'd know all about that, wouldn't you, Midnight?" The smaller figure winced at her words. "You know very well, Moonlight, that I don't want to do this… especially to my own daughter."

My eyes widened. My own _grandmother_ was coming to take me away from the one who cared for me most. "M-Mom?" I stuttered. "Stay in here, Noctus. I won't let them take you."

"It's two against one. You don't stand a chance." The larger smirked.

My mother snarled, and tackled her, leaving me alone. "Mom!" I yelled. I couldn't see anything, even when I peered outside. There wasn't enough light to see what was going on. The only thing I could keep track of, were the snarls and roars. The battle probably only lasted a few minutes.

"Noctus! RUN!" I heard the agonizing scream. It was so frightened, I couldn't believe it was coming from my mother; the bravest dragon I knew.

I only managed to make it a few steps outside the den when something picked me up in their mouth. "NOCTUS!" My mother shrieked. I turned and saw her pinned beneath Raven. Blood was oozing from multiple cuts on her body. "MOM!" I struggled feebly against my grandmother's hold.

"Let him go! Please! He hasn't done anything wrong! Please, Mother!" Midnight didn't move.

"Shut up! You should be glad it wasn't an order to kill you! Otherwise you'd already be dead!" Raven shouted. "Just like Obsidian!"

My mother's eyes blazed with an anger I'd never seen. She shot up and began wrestling Raven to the ground. Unfortunately, the larger Fury was stronger. Moonlight was no match for Raven's strength. "Say goodbye, traitor!" And with that, she wrapped her jaws around her neck. My mother only seemed to hurt herself more as she struggled.

"RAVEN! Let her go!" My grandmother dropped me onto the ground. Instead of running away like my mother said, I ran straight to her. Raven released her grip, causing my mother to fall to her side.

"MOM!" I screamed. I barely had enough time to slow down when I reached her head. Her breathing was becoming more and more labored by each passing second, and blood poured from her wound. "Noc..tus…" She croaked.

"I'm right here, Mother."

"Promise… me…"

I shook my head and wrapped my form around her head. "Don't go. Please." She chuckled weakly and looked right at me. "Stay… safe… little… one…" My mother barely had enough energy left to deliver her final message. Her eyes didn't even close as her breathing stopped. "Mother?" I knew I wouldn't get a response.

"Mom!?" I cried.

"MOMMY! COME BACK!" I sunk to my belly, and took in her scent as much as I could. "You said you would never leave me!"

Her eyes stared into space, slowly glazing over and becoming faded. The beautiful orbs of blue that had given me all the love in the world, were now dead; never to see anything again.

"It's time to go." Raven grunted.

Her words stung me, but I retaliated. "You _killed _her!" She rolled her eyes. "So what?"

I mustered up what courage I had left, and bolted for it, leaving my mother's body.

"Come back here you little brat!"

I didn't look back. All I knew was that I had to get away. In the haste of running, I tripped into a puddle of mud. Even though I was covered up to my chin in it, I kept running.

I don't know how long. All I knew was that Raven's bigger body wouldn't be able to follow me into the undergrowth.

I took it to my advantage, and dove into an abandoned den.

I backed into the farthest corner, and shivered against the wall… only to look up and find it wasn't a wall, but another night fury.

Judging by their scent, they were female, and around the same age as mother was, if not younger. She yawned and stretched when I accidentally bumped into her. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't run, or Raven and Midnight would find me, but if I stayed here, who knows what would happen?

The female's red eyes opened, and landed on me.

Neither of us said anything.

I shivered from both fear and the cold mud that clung to me. Her eyes seemed to soften at seeing me so small and weak. She stretched her paw out to me, but I backed away when I saw her move. "Oh, you poor thing! Come here. I won't hurt you."

Her voice had the same softness as her eyes, but I was still wary of her. "Where's your mother? She must be worried _sick_!"

I choked back a sob, but I didn't have a chance to say anything. "Where are you!? You stupid youngling! You're making this harder than it needs to be!" Raven's growl echoed through the forest, along with the crackling of tree branches and bushes.

I jumped, and dashed for the unknown female. Curling between her paws, I shut my eyes tight, and tried to imagine she was my mother. "H-help me." I begged.

For whatever the reason, she agreed to hide me. Before Raven and Midnight could see, she shoved me underneath the cover of her wing, and pretended to go back to sleep.

"Midnight! We've lost him!"

"Calm down, Raven. Maybe he's still around here. Check that den."

I shivered against the female's side as the two grew closer. I froze when I heard their footsteps right outside. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

The female feigned to groggily raise her head. "Sorry to disturb you, but we're looking for our lost nephew. Have you seen him?"

"I haven't seen anyone. I've been resting since sunset yesterday."

Midnight sighed, "Sorry for waking you. We'll continue our search somewhere else."

I let out the breath I'd been holding when I heard them fly off. That was when my shelter disappeared.

The female looked down at me with concern. "Why are you running from them?"

I whimpered against her, "T-they k-killed Mother!" The female's ears drew back, and her eyes widened. "Don't let them g-get me!"

She nuzzled my side. "What's your name, youngling?"

"Noctus."

"Well, Noctus, you can call me Lucente. Or Lucy. And _this_…" She stood up to reveal a small, white, sleeping form behind her. "Is Dawn."

* * *

**Please leave reviews! Is it better than the original? Worse? **


	2. Light of Dawn

**I'd like to thank SANDMAN117 for helping me edit this chapter! **

**I know some of you feel the first chapter is too sad, but deal with it. MY story, MY rules. If you don't like it, find a different story!**

* * *

There wasn't much I remembered of my younger years after that; probably from the trauma. I do know that Lucy became like the aunt that I never had. She cared for me as if I was her own hatchling.

Dawn however was less than thrilled about me at first, In fact if I remember correctly I think she ignored me for a whole week before even talking to me, only breaking the silence to tease me.

I was only a youngling, but I was able to hunt and take care of myself. I caught squirrels and mice most of the time, but I wasn't quite ready to go for the larger mammals.

No more than a month had passed when I had asked why they were separate from the clan. Lucy had tried to avoid the question at first, passing it off as if I had never asked about it in the first place.

It was years before she finally told me. By the time we were old enough to care for ourselves without her, she finally me. "Noctus… I know you already have an idea of why we aren't part of a clan."

I glanced at Dawn, who was basking in the sun, and then looked back to Lucy.

"Dawn was born without our black scales. She wouldn't be able to hunt for the clan, so they have no use for her."

I growled under my breath. "Just because she's different doesn't mean no one wants her." I stammered as rage and guilt built slowly as memories of what happened to my mother flashed by.

"Then _protect_ her. Don't let her out of your sight."

The two of us left the day after she told me: But we never left each other after that, although, it was mostly because I followed her, but she didn't seem to mind. I thought about Lucy's words, echoing in my head, "Then protect her." and I intended to do just that.

Before I knew it, years had passed, and Dawn was no longer the same annoying lump of scales she was when I met her. As she grew into one of the most beautiful dragonesses I've seen; including my mother. I tried hard to pretend she was like my sister, but it was very difficult. I knew I wasn't related to her, but it felt very much like it. So when I would began to think of how our future hatchlings would look, I was scared.

I would remember the times that my mother told me about my father and how he was a rogue that lived alone, but I ignored the fact that we were both rogues, so it was okay.

I honestly thought the feeling was one-sided, until the day came when she asked me, "Noctus… have you… I mean, ever thought of our future together?"

I tensed then gave her a faked confused look. "O-of course I do! I mean we grew up together, didn't we?"

She shook her head. "I don't mean it like that. I meant more along of the lines of…."She left the words hanging there in the air for a brief moment

"Y-you mean as a m-mate?" I stuttered. When she didn't respond, I figured I was right with my guess. "Why are you asking me now? We've been living together now for years."

"I-I don't know… maybe, I've always felt as if you were more than a big brother." She sighed and refused to look me in the eye. I purred, and wrapped my neck around hers, giving her a small lick behind her ears. It was our version of a… ugh…what do humans call it… kiss? In other words, it's a sign of affection that is normal reserved for our mates.

"N-Noctus?"

I chuckled and pulled away. "Dawn, I've always felt the same since we left to live on our own. I'm surprised you actually feel the same."

Because of her white-colored scales, I saw her cheeks turn red. "I have had no way of knowing, why haven't you told me before?"

"Did I scare you away? I'd rather be your friend for the rest of our lives instead of never seeing you again."

Her purring became louder, and I felt a shock go through me as she pressed her head into my chin. "I-I could get used to it."

She laughed then 'kissed' me. I eagerly returned the 'kiss'. "We should sleep. It's nearly sunset."

I nodded,then padded back to the den by her side. As she lied down next to me, I couldn't help but feel like this was a mistake, but all the negative thoughts were blown away as she licked my chin. "Noctus." She whined. I gave her a small snort of agreement.

I'll spare the details for you, but we became mates that night. Human mates seem so confusing to me. Especially Hiccup's. As the two of them seem to bicker more than actually enjoy each other's company like normal mates do.

* * *

I was in paradise. Imagine a place where you feel you are complete; and where you'd feel as if there's nothing else to do. I felt like I could die, and felt like I reached my goal in life. The only regret I would have would be leaving Dawn alone, that is, of course, she dies before me. Then I would welcome death with open arms.

This heaven expanded even further as I realized she was expecting young. By the way she would give me confused glances when she would catch me staring at her, even she didn't even know. It surprised me sometimes how she didn't notice it before me. I didn't want to be the one to tell her. She's the one going to give birth, after all.

Her eating habits changed. She would refuse to eat any meat except fish, and then she began to sleep later more. I only connected the dots when I saw her regurgitating what little food she had eaten after a long day's hunt.

"Dawn, are you feeling alright?"

She shook her head. "No. I-I don't think I am." Before she could even take a step towards me, she fell to her side. Luckily, I was close enough so that my shoulder caught her.

I warbled with worry, and carefully got her onto my back. "No more hunting for you until you get better, alright." I said as I carried her back to the den.

She whined painfully, then winced. "N-Noctus-"

"Shh…" I soothed her, "Don't talk."

Fortunately, the den wasn't a far walk away. I placed her gingerly onto the floor of the den, and lied down behind her, using my wing as a blanket.

"I-I don't understand. I felt fine this morning." She moaned.

I gave her neck a soft lick, before bringing her closer to my side. "Just sleep, Dawn. Maybe you'll feel better by tomorrow." I honestly hoped I was right, but I knew little to nothing about expecting mothers.

* * *

It was no more than an hour before I felt her heart rate slow to a steady beat. Knowing she was sleeping, I got up from my spot, and padded out of the den.

It was a crisp, clear, night; perfect for flying. I unfurled my wings, and took off. The humans may never understand what it feels like to use wings. The only exception would be Hiccup. The other humans know what it's like to fly, but they don't have wings. The feeling of the air blowing against them is unimaginable.

I made my way across the forests, and rivers. Before sunrise, I reached my destination. The trees were denser than the last time I had remembered them, but I knew it was the same place.

I landed in the small clearing, and called, "Lucente! Are you here?"

At first, there was no response, but close-by, I heard the bushes rustle. I spun around, ready to defend myself, but relaxed immediately when I saw familiar red eyes.

"Noctus!" She exclaimed. "What?-" She glanced behind me, probably looking for Dawn. "Why are you here?"

I laughed. "What? No hello for your son-in-law?"

Again, her eyes flickered behind me. But when she analyzed my words, her eyes widened in surprise. "Son-in-law?"

I licked her forehead. "Don't tell me you didn't see it coming?" Her ears tilted down in embarrassment.

"Where is she, anyway?"

"She's back at our den. She isn't feeling well, and I-"

"You left her alone when she's sick!?"

I swallowed hard, and stuttered, "W-well, not sick, really. She's p-pregnant."

Lucy's eyes glistened with joy.

"And I need to know what to expect for the next few months. That's why I came to you."

She purred "First of all, it'll be longer than a few months. Closer to a year, actually." I gulped. "A y-year!?"

"Don't worry, Noctus. She'll be sleeping most of the time. The only things that'll really change are her eating habits… and, of course, her size."

I avoided her gaze, and pawed at the ground.

"W-when they're strong enough to fly… I'll be sure to bring them here."

She shrunk away suddenly. "Don't." She hissed. "It's not safe!"

"What!? Why not?"

I didn't get an answer. "Go back, Noctus. And don't come back! I don't have time to explain it to you! Just go!" She turned and ran away. She left me standing alone in the clearing. I didn't know how to react. She was so happy to see me, but the thought of bringing the young here scared her to death…

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when something jumped onto my back. By instinct, I flung them off. I spun to face them.

It was another Fury. And not only that, it was Raven. I'd remember those yellow eyes anywhere. "Intruder! Get out of here! We don't need any more rogues wandering through our land!"

I felt my hatred for her bubble within me. "Do you always accuse others before knowing their intentions?"

She growled and pounced, but being younger and stronger, I easily side-stepped her. "I'm going to assume you treated your own sister with the same way."

At the words, she hissed beyond words, and jumped for me again. This time, I tackled her to the ground, and pinned her down.

"What does some rogue know about Moonlight!? You never even knew her!"

"Knew her!?" I repeated with venom. "I saw you kill her!"

Raven seemed confused, but quickly connected the dots. "You're that little brat! The one who got away!"

I leaned closer to her face. "Yes. And you should be very afraid right now."

It only lasted a second, but I saw fear flicker in her eyes. But it was immediately replaced with anger. She snorted, and chuckled, "You should be the one who's afraid."

I raised my paw to deliver the killing blow, but a larger mass rammed into me, knocking me into a nearby tree. My back twitched in pain, but I managed to get to my feet, and see my attacker. He was male, and at least twice my age. He had glistening, amber eyes. Clearly, he'd seen his fair share of battles. The scars across his neck and face proved it.

"Who are you?" I muttered.

"Onyx, leader of the Eastern Fury Clan. And you, rogue, don't have any business here. Get. Out."

Raven stumbled to stand next to him and began arguing, "Don't, Onyx! I want to kill him personally!"

Onyx held her back. "You are no match for him, now get back to the camp." She refused to move.

"NOW!" He bellowed.

Stiffly, she flew into the air and away from us.

"Who are you?" He said more calmly. "Raven only disobeys me like that when things get personal."

I tried to relax, but I couldn't. His muscled body told me he was much stronger, and that I wouldn't last long in a fight with him.

"Noctus."

He didn't seem to remember the name, and continued, "And you are a rogue?"

I dropped my ears. "Yes… But I didn't know this was the clan's land. I haven't traveled this far from home since I was a youngling."

"Times have changed. The Fury clan has grown, and so have our borders. So if you have no further business here, go back home."

"Yes-sir." I took off with a powerful thrust of my wings, and bolted home, glad to be alive.


End file.
